


Wake Me Up

by OmegaWolfy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Jokes, Mornings, Sleep, wake up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terushima was curious about what his girlfriend can sleep through... He shouldn't have woken her up though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me Up

"Hmm." Terushima's amused hum broke the silence of the room. He was laying on his side, providing his girlfriend's cheek as she slept. Kohane, he discovered, was quite the heavy sleeper at times. Waking up next to her was nice, however, watching her sleep had grown boring awfully quick.

He pressed his index finger to the corner of her lips, pulling her mouth into a thin smile. The girl giving out a slight groan as he did so. Amusement lip Terushima's expression as he again prodded her cheek. This time moving his finger tp make her appear to be frowning, extremely unamused, smiling, and everything in between. It was at this point the male was nearly sputtering in laughter, though he was able to control himself.

Now he was curious, though, wondering if he could find out just what made his significant other tic, so he began to gently trace his finger along her jaw line. With no reaction, he moved on to trailing the touch down her neck. This motion bright the girl's chin to her chest and she curled up a bit tighter in the blankets. Terushima, now felt a little more confident in his search as he traced her ear with his thumb, which resulted in Kohane snuggling closer to him.

Satisfied with his findings, Terushima went back to messing with her. And it wasn't very long until he was growing bored of that too. He had woken up before his alarm - promptly termed the shrill phone alert off - which had been set to get him up for an early Volleyball practice. Though finding Kohane hadn't left in the middle of the night, he wanted to stay with her a little longer.

Still, it didn't mean he wasn't about to wake her up. He hadn't seen her horribly early in the morning, and he wondered what kind of mood she would be in when rudely woken, so he pinched her nose closed, and it wasn't a few seconds later she was wide awake and sputtering out a few coughs.

"Terushima! You ass!" She pushed her hand into his face, though it wasn't exactly in a rough manner. Mostly angered, and just trying to distance herself from him. (Though that really wouldn't help the poor girl, she was much shorter than him to say the least, and he easily pulled her back closer to his body.

"I'm sorry." Terushima really didn't sound like it, though. "I just couldn't help myself." He muses, and actually goes as far as to pinch her cheek roughly. Kohane in response quickly gripping his wrist. Her thumb pressing hard into the center of his hand, and moving quickly to the heel of his thumb, rendering the grip useless.

"Next time I'll just go home in the thunderstorm." She grumbled, though he knew she wouldn't, she had practically clung to him, while he texted her mother telling the woman where her daughter was. Yuuji only got back a smiley face and ' _use protection!_ ' He was still having a hard time believing how easy going Kohane's mother was.

Though, Terushima was a bit lost in thought, his attention snapped back to Kohane in an instant as he felt pressure against his groin.

"I hope you realize I could have kneed you so hard my mother wouldn't have to worry about protection anymore." Her eyes narrowed, and it was times like these that Yuuji actually kind of felt he underestimated the short girl at times.

"But, I couldn't do that to you." She sighs and she's back to holding onto the fabric of his shirt. Her head resting on his chest. However, Yuuji was getting a little restless, her knee was still gently rubbing against his body, and it was becoming much more of an arousing feeling than anything. He was actually getting into it, too when to his surprise Kohane's hand had begun a southward expedition over his body. The destination found quickly, and frankly, Terushima had forgotten about his volleyball practice.

The male let out a pleasured groan, as Kohane's fingers traveled the clothed length of his ever stiffening girth, and he was actually wondering if she was more of a morning sex kind of gal after all, about to ask her too, when she sat up. Her hand pressing to his chest, and Yuuji didn't mind one bit laying down one bit. Kohane had sat up a bit more, and she looked ready to advance their little sexcapade, when, in an all too disappointing turn of events, she simply grabbed the blankets, and turned over.

"Kohane-" Terushima's voice caught, she had gotten him painfully hard, and then this? His mind was having troubles comprehending how the situation had turned to quickly.

"Don't you, _ever,_ wake me up before seven in the morning." She mumbles, and he realizes if he did so again, this situation would be much worse.

"Besides, you're late for practice anyways."

**Author's Note:**

> Random idea I had around midnight. Might make a series for all the random shit I think of for my ocs. ALSO - 50TH FIC ON HERE HELL YEAH! :D  
> Ueda Kohane @ ME. No touchy.  
> Yuuji no belong to me.  
> /I wish I belonged to him-/


End file.
